


Big Step

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, mentions of Geoffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is grumpily trying on a suit for Geoff’s wedding when Gavin asks an important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Step

“I can't believe you're making me wear this monkey suit bullshit,” Michael pouted as Gavin tugged at the end of his sleeves before stepping away to look at the other male studiously.   
“Well you certainly weren't going to wear jeans and a hoodie to Geoff's wedding!” the Brit puffed, arching his eyebrows.   
The two had been stuffed in the larger than usual-but if you asked Michael, still too small-fitting room of a Men's Wearhouse for what seemed like hours. Their ridiculous amount of time there consisting of Gavin making sure everything about Michael looked absolutely “prim and proper” and Michael groaning and whining about it.   
“It's not like it's his first wedding. They're just renewing their vows.”  
“Regardless,” Gavin smirked before ruffling the red head's hair a little. “You look adorable. My cute little Michael!”  
Letting out a small growl, the shorter boy shoved Gavin away before scruffing his hair back in place. He knew that Gavin was completely right about Michael's personal choice of attire being inappropriate but that didn't change the fact that A: Michael would never let Gavin know he was right about anything and B: that he hated having to wear something so tight and...fancy. He felt like a regular pleb, and Gavin's constant oo-ing and aw-ing over the outfit definitely did not help. The “wedding” was only supposed to be a small event anyways, with only close friends and family in attendance, and Michael was sure that Geoff wouldn't really mind if he at least just didn't include the hoodie.  
“Why aren't you getting a suit anyways?” he huffed as he turned back to look at himself in the large mirror provided in the dressing rooms.  
Gavin had gone through way more trouble than really needed with everything that had to do with Michael's outfit. The Men's Wearhouse employees were more than a little annoyed when Gavin asked if they could make sure the tailored specifically for Michael suit they had just picked up fit right in one of the dressing rooms. One man had even tried to sway Gavin to just leave and try it on at home, which only made the British boy suspicious and led to him insisting on using the dressing room. One quick glare from Michael stopped any employee from being snappy with his partner and they were then ushered into the biggest available fitting room.   
“I already told you, you little minge,” Gavin huffed as he moved to stand behind the other boy, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I already have a suit. You did not. Unlike you, I actually enjoy dressing up a bit so I made sure I came to America prepared to do so.”   
“I don't think I've ever seen you dress up once,” Michael mumbled as Gavin's arms snaked their way around his waist.   
He watched the two boys in the mirror, with his attention focused mainly on the taller one in the back. A year ago, he would've nailed that boy in the face for being so intimate, but now he found comfort in it's simplicity. It was easy now, for Gavin to make him feel so content by simply offering his touch, even when he was in a situation that clearly wasn't making him so comfortable.   
“Michael?” Gavin murmured against his partner's shoulder as he settled his body into him.   
“Hmm Grabbin?”   
“Have you ever thought about...well, er...y'know...” the boy's cheeks flushed with colour as he scrambled through his question, unsure if he even really wanted to ask. “Us, eh, getting uh, married?”  
The question hit Michael like a splash of ice water to the face on a cold New Jersey morning. The thought had never even occurred to him, despite the fact that his life had been filled with wedding related preparations and conversations for the past two months. He wondered shortly if maybe Gavin had been questioning the idea of their wedding since the day Geoff announced the vow renewing. Maybe that had something to do with why he was so excited to get Michael into a suit-to test out his perception to the idea, maybe? It had been a full twenty second silence before Michael had realized that he was too busy thinking about how the idea came to be instead of his actual thoughts on the question.   
“Gavino,” he began slowly, turning his face slightly so he was peering at Gavin from the corner of his eye. “Well, I mean, they don't allow gay marriage in Texas.”   
“I know,” Gavin shrugged, his cheeks only brightening as he talked on. “But I mean...there are other states that do, right? Like, I've always wanted to faff about in New York. Couldn't we go there or something? I mean, I dunno. I just, I wouldn't mind spending my life with you, yeah? Starting a family even...”  
“A family, like kids?” Michael turned to face Gavin completely, and wrapped his arms around the other's waist as he gave a little laugh. “I don't know whether I should tell you to stop being so gay, or to be more gay. Look baby, marriage...family, that's a big step, yeah? And you're going to have to give me some time to think about that sort of thing. I mean, we just moved in together, and I love you, but I think we should give ourselves a little more time before we take that step.”  
Gavin nodded a little as he placed his own arms to rest on Michael's shoulders. He was too embarrassed to look at his boyfriend in the eyes, and so he directed his gaze at the multicoloured dotted carpet.   
“Hey,” a soft smile flitted onto Michael's face at he placed a hand under Gavin's chin to pull him eye to eye with Michael. “I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you either, and that's a long time. Long enough for us to take everything slowly and enjoy it all. Besides, wouldn't you rather I surprise you by popping the question on my knee with a ring in my hands?”  
Gavin nodded again, a little happier this time. His eyes still were unable to to look into Michael's, so he instead focused them on his single dimple that he had always found adorable. The blush was far from faded on his cheeks, and Michael wanted nothing more than to make their perfect hue deepen. His right hand moved slowly from Gavin's waist to his pink cheek, and Gavin finally moved his gaze up in surprise.  
It took only a mere second before Michael's lips found Gavin's, and only a few more before their kiss became nothing but pure passion. Grips tightened and bodies pulled closer as they moved their mouths in familiar and perfect patterns with one another until they were interrupted by an impatient knock on the dressing room door.  
“Um, I don't mean to intrude,” the voice of a familiar, more than annoying employee drifted through the barrier of the blocked entrance. “But you've been in here for about an hour...we were just wondering if everything fits okay?”  
By the tone of his voice, even Gavin could tell that this was their invitation to “get the hell out before we have to force you to leave.”  
“Yes, everything seems to fit!” Gavin called cheerily to the impatient pleb on the other side. “Just making sure everything is perfect! Be out in a jiff!”   
A gruff noise was their response before footsteps faded away and they were alone again. Michael's hand found it's place back upon Gavin's cheek, and a smile found it's place on the British man's face.  
“I love you, Grabbin.”  
“I love you too, Michael.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whether you loved it or not, I fully welcome and hope for critiques! Thank you for reading!


End file.
